Story- Damsel In Distress
Aurelia's POV- "Little courier girl." The voice hissed. "You will be the perfect bait. Two rangers, bending at my will, They'll come for you..." He said. He picked up a quill and batted his eyelashes in a twisted impression of me, making his voice go high and squeaky, "Dear Derek, I've been captured, by a cruel man. Please rescue me!" He wrote. He made an identical copy for Charles. "Please." I squeaked, "Come here." He leaned into the bar and attempted to kiss my. I spat in his eyes. She stamped the letters with a seal and sent it out. Purplegal121 (is awesome and...) was here! (talk) 13:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Derek's POV- Not too long after finishing a cup of coffee, a messanger comes to my door. "I have a letter for you, doesn't say who it's from." He says as he hands me it. I close the door, and walk to the table to open it up. After cutting it open with my saxe, I begin to read the crude writting- Dear Derek, I've been captured, by a cruel man. Please rescue me! - After processing what I had just read, I got up in a panic. Before I could get any further I looked back at the letter. "Wait a second..." Would Aurelia actually write this? It seems kinda cheesy. And of all people her? Captured? Asking for ME to rescue her? It's just too good to be true, and after all, I don't even know if she "like" likes me. "Ah heck with it!" I made up my mind. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, does not matter if this letter is true of false. Around noon I had gone to get information on were Aurelia had last been sent. It turns out she had been sent on a mission to a castle called Myridean. It is one of the smallest castles, not very well known and isn't in contact with much of Arleen, in terms of war efforts, money, and other things involving the Kingdom. I quickly packed up, grabbed my bow, Abuccus, and rode off on the road to Myridean Keep. Charles' POV- I opened up the letter. Aurelia? Needed my help? I barely know her. I went on a mission with her. Once, and it was a small one. Ages ago. And she was not the sort who pleaded for help. She was the sort who thought they could do it theirself. I shrugged. A rescue was a rescue. I walked outside and got my horse, riding to her. Aurelia's POV- I paced inside my tiny cell, angrily. This moron was using my as bait. My dog was tied to a post outside my window, starving and thirsty, as her water had frozen over. I hated doing nothing. But I needed to fix this alone. But how? Derek's POV- "Alright, now where?" I asked no one in perticular. Abuccuss replied with a grunt, and kick with his hoof. I starred down two paths, not knowing which one to take. This part of the road was not shown on my map. As I studdied the map more, Vero let out a low growl more than a hoot. I noticed a peice of road that went off in another direction, further up the road, then realised that I had actually traveled farther then I thought I did. "Alright, lets move. I too, have a bad feeling about what's near us Vero." My thoughts were it maybe was a wolf, bear, or maybe even a troll. Not only did Vero point it out, but Abuccuss was shuffling from side to side in nervousness. After yet another two hours of riding, I could see in the distance, a shadow in the sunsets path. Myridean. Here I come. Charles' POV- I saw another ranger, up on the horizon. Strange, I usually see no one at this hours. I rode up to the stranger, seeing Derek, who I had met at a gathering. He showed me his note, and showed him mine. "Were walking into a trap." Derek said. "Shall we spring it?" I responded. He replied with a nod./